Total of Commission
by AlraNSD.The.Second.Light
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, Neji./dulu/saat ini/ dan nanti.


**TOTAL OF COMMISSION.****  
**  
ku ingin bercerita,  
Waktu yg mengisahkan tentang kami,  
Aku dan kamu.  
Dari saat 'Dulu'  
'Saat ini'  
Dan 'Nanti'

Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto  
PAIRING : NEJI HYUUGA & HINATA HYUUGA.  
TOKOH SAMPINGAN: INO YAMANAKA + HYUUGA HIKARI. _ BUNDA HINATA_ *cielahbahasaqhu*

.

.

.

**POV Hinata**  
Dulu, Kamu pernah mengatakan. Kamu menanam bunga ini untuk seseorang. Saat aku bertanya padamu, 'dia siapa...?', tapi kamu hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

Dulu, Kamu selalu meyakinkanku. Saat aku menangis, kamu pernah mengatakan. kamu akan melindungi aku, Kamu tidak akan meninggalkan aku, dan kamu akan selalu mengingatku, dan...  
Aku percaya padamu.

Dulu, kamu selalu disampingku. Saat aku mengeluh karena PR, kamu mengacak rambut indigo_ku dengan cengiran, lalu mengajariku mana yg kesulitan. Dan saat itu, kamu berhasil menanamkan jiwa ketenangan di dalam hatiku.  
Dulu, kamu selalu menemaniku. Saat aku susah tidur, kamu duduk di sisiku, membacakan sebuah cerita dongeng, menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur, yg membawaku ke alam mimpi. dan mulai saat itu, aku merasa. Kamu adalah segalanya bagiku.

Saat ini, kamu masuk sekolah tingkat 'Senior High school', dengan perawakanmu yg tinggi, bertubuh semampai, dan berupa wajah tampan nan kharismatik, kejeniusan, serta sikapmu yg sopan, juga piawai dalam banyak hal. Aku, disini yg masih berdiri di kelas 'Junior High school', mulai merasakan kegelisahan akan kamu, awalnya. Kamu mengatakan, 'tenanglah, aku dan kamu, sudah terikat dalam janji. Aku, tak akan meninggalkanmu', dan aku kembali tenang. 

Namun..

Saat ini, kamu semakin terkenal dengan Chemistry yg kamu punya, kamu berhasil menjadi ketua OSIS, dan pembina les musik yg sangat piawai. Semua siswi mengagumimu. Kamu, berhasil menjadi yg terbaik, bintang di sekolah. Kembali, aku gelisah seorang diri.

Hingga...

Saat ini, aku mulai khawatir. Karena semua kepiawaianmu itu, kamu dan aku seolah terhalang oleh suatu batas yg tak terlihat, namun tebal. Dan jahat. Bahkan...-aku dan kamu, tak bisa lagi makan siang bersama, karena forum – forum rapat OSIS yg selalu menjadi tugas dan tanggung jawabmu, kamu dan aku, semakin jarang bertemu.

Saat ini, aku merasakan cemas. Tentang hubungan antara kamu dan aku, Aku tersadar, bahwa saat aku naik tingkat 'Senior High school' untuk mengejarmu, bersamamu. Namun justru...- semakin terenganggang. Kamu terbang ke New york. Kamu memutuskan pergi semakin jauh, ke Roachester untuk mengejar cita – citamu sebagai musisi. Dan kuliah di sana.  
Disini. Aku merasa kesepian.

Walaupun begitu, setiap waktu, aku menunggumu. Agar pulang, dan kembali padaku.

Saat ini, aku kembali merasakan sakit. Aku terluka. Saat kamu pulang 3 tahun kemudian, dengan membawa kembali seorang gadis berambut pirang yg sangat cantik. dia...-, adalah kenalanmu di Boston saat ada sidang kelulusan. kau memperkenalkannya padaku, Namanya 'Yamanaka ino'. Dia gadis yg cantik, tinggi semampai. Dan sukses sebagai perancang busana sekaligus peragawati busana malam. Sementara aku, kini masih berjuang di bangku kuliah jurusan kedokteran semester 6.

Saat ini, aku iri.  
Aku terluka, dan luka itu kurasakan seorang diri, menyadari setiap waktu yg aku gunakan untuk menunggumu, hasilnya bukan seperti yg aku harapkan. Tapi justru..., adalah waktu dimana kamu semakin menjauh dariku, kamu semakin berlari mengejar harapanmu, impianmu. Jauh, sangat jauh.  
Aku mulai berputus asa.

Saat setiap kamu kembali dari jauh, kamu hanya memperlihatkan berbagai piagam, sertivikat, serta berbagai Trophy kaki 3 yg bertuliskan bermacam gelar didalam seni musik, atas namamu dengan bangga. Namun...  
-yg ku temui adalah rasa tersiksa akan rinduku padamu, semakin terasa nyata pula. Acap kali kamu kembali berlari, semakin jauh. Kembali mengejar provesimu di Berlin. Sebagai Da Vin Chi ke 2, itulah julukanmu. Atau...Mr. Bethoven 2. Kamu memang cocok.

Namun...-

Saat ini, Aku hanya bisa diam. Ketika kamu tampak bahagia begitu mengatakan 'aku akan meminang seorang gadis' kepadaku. Lukaku semakin menganga lebar. Tapi kamu tak tahu itu. Mungkin saja.

Kamu tak tahu, saat aku menangis. Menyadari hal...  
Bahwa mulai saat ini, aku tak hanya jauh darimu. Tapi aku akan benar – benar terpisah darimu. Dan kamu akan menghilang dari sisiku.  
Apa kamu...-masih ingat denganku..?.

Apa kamu...-masih ingat janji kita, Neji – nii san..?.  
Harusnya, 'hal seperti ini' kuketahui sejak awal.  
Kamu..., hanya menganggapku sebagai 'adik sepupu', tapi itu...-baru aku sadari sekarang.

Kamu...-tampak bahagia dan selalu tersenyum, bahkan tertawa saat bersama 'yamanaka ino', gadis cantik itu. Sering datang kerumahmu. Mungkinkah...  
Aku sedang cemburu..?.

Tapi tidak, aku sudah tak tahu apa yg kurasakan. Saat kamu semakin dekat dengannya, dan semakin jauh dariku. Kamu tahu..?  
Setiap harapan yg aku yakini tentang perasaanmu padaku, kini hanya menggoreskan perih di hatiku. Aku tak tahu, apa lukaku ini masih di sebut sebagai 'luka'..?, atau justru...-kini aku telah mati...?

Dan saat kamu bertanya padaku, 'apa sebaiknya aku meminang dia saat Debut Orkestra musik pertamaku..?', sejujurnya. Aku memang mungkin telah mati.  
Mungkin saja...

Saat ini, jiwaku sepi. Saat kamu bertanya pula. 'Apa kamu bisa datang saat Orkestra itu...?', aku hanya tersenyum lembut. Meskipun terpaksa. Dan terasa sangat sakit. Ku ucapkan dalam hati.

'Nii – san..., aku mencintaimu. Apa kamu bisa mendengarnya..?'  
Saat ini, aku sering terisak tanpa ku sadari. Aku selalu mengatakan tentang perasaanku kepada nii – san, 'Hinata..-, kamu telah gagal!'  
Karena hal itu.

Saat ini, aku sering memilih untuk berjibaku di laboratorium, dan praktek kedokteran di ruang operasi agar bisa melupakan rasa sakit itu. Dengan menutup diri.

Di dalam kesunyian. Yg entah mulai sejak kapan, menjadi teman setiaku.  
Saat ini, entah mengapa. Aku merasakan kepalaku pusing, dengan tubuh yg terasa sulit di gerakkan, lemah. Dan panas..., juga. Beberapa orang yg memanggil namaku 'Hinata!, sadarlah!, Hinata!, Kumohon!, Bangun putriku!'  
Itu suara Kaa – san, yg juga tengah menangis.

Dan saat kelopak mataku semakin terasa berat, aku mendengar suara elektrokardiogram yg melemah. Tanda suara detak jantung seseorang yg semakin pelan. Itu...-alat kedokeran yg sering kudengar di ruangan operasi. Ketika nyawa seseorang hendak meninggalkan raganya.

Setidaknya aku.  
Bisa mengerti karena aku seorang 'Calon' dokter. Bisakah aku tersenyum saat ini..?, karena besok, adalah hari dimana aku sidang skripsi dengan dikelilingi 7 orang tutor di Universitasku. Aku merasa tenang. Dalam hati aku senang, karena akhirnya, aku bisa merasakan kedamaian, dan melupakan tentang lukaku, akan perasaanku padamu. Neji nii – san.  
Namun kemudian, terasa gelap.

Ah!, ya...  
Neji nii – san, maafkan aku...-besok tak bisa hadir pada saat Debut Orkestra pertamamu, sekaligus. Acara meminang 'gadismu'. Aku sudah merasakan tenang disini.

Namun...  
Tapi, tiba – tiba. Ada yg mengusik ketenganku saat ini. Entah mengapa.

Dan...

Saat ini, entah mengapa mataku kembali terbuka. Walaupun terasa berat. Dan...-hal pertama yg ku temukan, adalah kamu duduk disisiku, menggenggam tanganku yg lemah kembali, dan wajahmu yg tenang. Saat tertidur rambut coklat panjangmu. Yg entah mengapa terurai berantakan. Juga garis wajah yg terluka terlukis samar disana. Kamu kenapa..?, batinku risau.  
Saat ini, aku mencoba meraih helaian mahkotamu. Namun kamu terbangun, meneriakkan namaku dengan wajah cemas, hendak memelukku, namun tampak kau tahan, melihat tubuhku yg sangat lemah. Kamu mengatakan maaf secara tiba – tiba, kau juga...-marah disaat yg sama.

'Kamu kenapa..?'  
Begitu ku sadar akan sesuatu.

'Kenapa kamu tidak pergi ke Debut Orchestramu, nii – san, bagaimana dengan gadis...-'

Aku kembali termenung dengan lukaku, saat kau menatapku dengan raut wajah sendu, lalu mulai mengucapkan sebuah pernyataan 'Bagaimana bisa, aku pergi ke acara seperti itu, jika keadaanmu seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku meminang 'gadisku' jika kamu tidak datang, hinata..., maafkan aku, katakan...-kau marah padaku...?, mengapa kamu sering menghilang, mengapa kamu memaksakan diri untuk melakukan semuanya, kamu...marah padaku?, kamu tak tahu betapa kahawatirnya aku saat mendengar 'gadisku' hampir mati di meja operasi karena gagal ginjal..!, kamu bodoh!'

Aku terhenyak akan kata – katamu, tapi aku hanya membisu, rasanya ingin menangis...

Tapi kamu memelukku, dengan hati – hati, aku yg sangat rapuh...  
'gadis yg akan nii – san pinang itu..., adalah aku?'

Ya, kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Kamu meminta maaf padaku, tapi...-nii – san, aku tidak pernah marah padamu. Aku hanya marah pada diriku kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca perasaanmu.  
Kamu mengatakan. 'Nanti, aku tak akan lagi menghilang darimu. Nanti, aku tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yg sama. Nanti, aku akan menjagamu. Aku tak mau lagi menyakitimu'

Kamu tahu nii – san, kamu memang menggoreskan luka yg paling menyakitkan bagiku, hingga aku hampir mati. Tetapi, kamu juga memberikan obat yg paling mujarab untukku, hingga jiwaku hidup kembali'

Nii – san, aku mencintaimu

Itu kisah kami**, **_**dulu**__._

_**Saat ini,**_

dan _**nanti**_

Kalian percaya...?

**OWARI!**

**Hai Reader's…**

**Jumpa lagi sama Alra-Chan.**

**Gimana pendapatnya soal Fic yang diatas..?**

**Review ya..?**

**Yang review pokoknya makasih banget!**

**Kalo gitu samapi jumpa lagi ama fic Alra selanjutnya ya.?**

**Dadah.. *lambein tangan***


End file.
